The Shattered Shadow
by NaranaraPssh
Summary: Temari is being forced to wed by an arranged marriage her father left. How will Shikamaru react when she tells him? And who is she betrothed to? Read to find out. Rated T for future chapters. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

_Munch. Munch. Munch._

An overweight young man was the source to the munching sound. He had a bag of chips on his lap. His name is Choji. Choji is sitting on a grassy hill waiting for a close friend of his. He heard footsteps behind him and turn around to see if it was his friend. To his surprise a tall blond woman was walking towards him.

'_I wonder what she's doing here.' _He thought.

"Ohayo Choji-kun." The woman said cheerfully.

"Ohayo.....Temari-san...." He said through his chewing mouth. "What brings you here?"

"Just waiting for Nara." She replied and sat down next to him.

"Ooooo waiting for Shikamaru?" He playfully teased her.

"Shut up Choji!" She yelled. He laughed and went back eating.

"So Choji, how have you been?"

"Very good, I haven't been on any missions lately but it's okay with me" He grinned. Temari couldn't help herself and grinned back. "What about you?" He asked.

"A bit nervous......" She muttered and looked away from him.

"What's wrong Temari-san?" He whispered to her.

"I-I'm on an important mission." She stuttered and instantly went red. Choji wide-eyed with surprise never saw the great kunoichi from Suna stutter or blush. He didn't know what to say.

"Choji, where's Shikmaru?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. I'm suppose to meet him here. He'll come eventually."

"O-ohh okay..." She looked around and then met Choji's eyes. "Choji, I need you to tell you something..."

"Alright Temari." He said seriously.

"I'm....I'm g-getting....married." She whispered.

"Wha-?! To who?!" He yelled.

"Ssshhhh, Choji please don't yell!" She said.

"But what about.....Shikamaru?" He said. Temari stared through him ready to cry. She trusts Choji very much, she understands why Shikamaru also trusts and care about him.

One day she told Choji about how she felt around Shikamaru. Choji instantly knew that she loved him. He knows about the friendship they have and Shikamaru has spoken to him about her as well. He knows about their desire for each other, but he wants them to confess to each other instead of him 'hooking them up' but as he sits here and listens to Temari he regrets everything.

"I-I'm such an idiot, I should of told him! Now I can't! I can never be with him..." Tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I should of told you earlier that he also likes you...." He muttered.

"It's not your fault Choji, please don't think it is."

"But it is....if I would of done something you two would of been happy."

"Choji, don't you understand? It would of been even more difficult if we were together. He's better off not knowing."

"Temari, why don't you make Gaara stop it? He's the Kazekage."

"We already tried to cancel it. We can't." She finally broke and began to cry.

"T-Temari-" Choji gasped. He then hugged her gently letting her cry on him. She let her body become engulfed in his and cried in his arms. She needed a hug. Temari felt his body shake a bit and she knew he was also crying.

"C-Choji, why are you crying?" She said through her sobs.

"I'm so sad right now." He answered.

They cried a bit longer then broke apart from each other. Temari sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I never cried so hard....and for so long." She whispered.

"You love him a lot." He said.

"I do...." She knew it wasn't a question. Temari then stopped moving, paralyzed by what she just said. _'I'm going to be saying those words soon.....and not to him....'_ She began tearing again then mentally slapped herself. _'Stop crying! You're suppose to be strong!'_

"It's okay, Temari. Cry as much a you want." He whispered to her as if he read her mind.

"I should go." She stood up.

"Where?" He asked also standing up.

"Home. I can't take it anymore. Choji, let me go to my room at the inn. I'll write a letter to him and give it to him. I don't think I tell him myself."

"Temari, you're going to run away from him?"

"I know how that sounds Choji, I'm sorry, but I have to-"

"No you don't!" Choji yelled. "How can you be so weak? You can't even tell him yourself?!"

Temari froze. Stunned by how furious she made him.

"You're going to tell him." He said and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know this story sucks, and it's probably going to keep sucking but if you're still reading this thanks :) Disclaimer: In summary**

* * *

'_Shikamaru....I need to tell you something. I-I'm getting married. That's it? What do I say after? What will he say? Wait...... Choji said he likes me.... does he? Of course he does! Choji was crying with you dammit! Jesus, now what? What would I do if he told me he was getting married? Cry? No I wouldn't let him see me cry. Yell... that's more reasonable. Shikamaru yelling? I can't imagine him yelling.....'_

Temari sighed as she walked to the inn. A couple holding hands walked by smiling at each other. She wanted that so badly. She wanted that with him.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. He's suppose to meet Choji over at his cloud watching spot. He turned at the corner and ran into someone.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The person yelled. Shikamaru blinked in surprise.

"Temari? What are you doing here? Why didn't Tsunade message me? I still am your guild right?" Shikamaru began ranting then stopped. _'What has gotten over me?! Stop with the questions!'_

"Oh it's you Shikamaru.... I've been looking for you."

"You should of just told Tsunade to get me."

"That's not necessary, I'm leaving anyways."

"So you make a three day journey here so you can just stay for a couple of hours? Are you mental?"

"I've been here for about a two days."

"Why hasn't anybody told me this?!"

"I asked them not to inform you. Plus I've been here loads of time, I know Konoha like the back of my hand now. There's no need for you to be my guild anymore."

"Eh, I guess you're right. You've been the ambassador for about six years now. Wait a second?! You told them not to tell me you're here? Why?"

"Shikamaru, that doesn't matter now. I need to speak to you in private."

"I'm sorry Temari I'm suppose to go meet Choji right now."

"Don't worry, I met him over at the hill, he said he has to do something and that it's alright. Let's go."

Shikamaru stared into Temari's eyes, searching for an answer to fulfill the questions that are flying around in his mind. He's known her for six years now and even though they don't see each other that often he can read her like a book, but today is different. She's not letting him read her.

"Alright....." He muttered. They begin walking to the training grounds. When they reached their destination they sat next to nearest tree. "Is something bothering you Temari?" He was searching her eyes again. Nothing.

"Shikamaru......" She whispered. "I'm.... I'm getting married." She looked up to see his reaction.

'_I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married.' _Those words kept repeating in his mind. _'It can't be true.....'_

"Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No it's not Shikamaru! I promise it isn't!" She cried. He turned around to see her hands covering her face, tears escaping her fingers. "Please, forgive me." She got up to run away but was stopped. A firm, but gentle hand gripped her wrist. She didn't turn around. It felt like they stood there for an eternity.

"Temari," She heard him say, "look at me." She did as he commanded. Her eyes were red and tear tracks ran down her cheeks.

"I need to leave." She whispered.

"You can't."

"Why can't I?"

Silence. She saw misery in his eyes, and anger, but suddenly they began to shine. He was crying. Shikamaru let go of her wrist. _'She's leaving. You idiot. You should of known better. She's Suna's strongest kunoichi. What where you thinking? That she'll leave her village for you? Idiot.' _

"Because."

"Because what?!" She was getting angry now. _'Please Shikamaru don't confess to me. It'll only make it harder.'_

"I love you, Temari. Don't leave."

"Sh-shikamaru...." _'Dammit! You asshole!'_ "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

'_I can't tell him. I can't. It'll be to hard. There's only one way.'_ She thought. "I don't love you!" She spat.

"You're lying." He said while pulling her into his arms. Their faces inches away from each other.

"Shikamaru...." She began to cry. "I lov-" But her words were muffled by his kiss. He pulled her even closer now, running his hands down her back and stopping at her waist. She was stunned at first, but soon she was kissing him with so much passion. Because of their tears, their lips were salty, but they tasted so good. Their tongues danced in each others mouths. Her hands behind his head, pulled it closer to hers. They both needed to breathe, but neither stopped.

She pushed him against the tree, but he quickly turned pushing her into the tree. Their lips never parted. She wrapped her legs around his waste and he ran his hands from her waist down to her smooth tanned thighs. Her arms ran down his head to his neck then on his chest. She unzipped his flack vest and pressed her breasts on his chest. His cheeks burned when she did that, her breast felt so nice on him. They fit perfectly. He then raised his hands and into her shirt, feeling them. She felt him play with her nipples and she finally gasped for air. She pressed the back of her head on the tree and let out a moan which excited Shikamaru.

He began kissing her neck and soon he pressed the lower part of his body into hers. She lowered her hands onto his waist, wanting more she pulled him even closer. She pulled her lips close to his ears and let out a low moan then began kissing his neck till she reached a spot between his neck and shoulder. He then moaned. She then untied his hair and he did the same. They began making out again, and began playing with each others hair.

She finished the kiss and whispered into his ears. "Shikamaru.... I love you."

"I love you Temari." He whispered.

"Shikamaru." She moaned.

"Let's finish this somewhere else." He whispered.

* * *

**The story isn't finished yet (apparently they wanted some fun) but don't worry.**

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru and Temari slept in each other's arms. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw were ocean green eyes. And a smile that fills his stomach with butterflies. He played with her soft sand colored hair. beautiful Shikamaru smiled.

"Good morning Shikamaru."

"Good morning beautiful." She smirked at him. He kissed her lips gently and smirked at her bewildered face.

"We should get dressed." She said. Shikamaru nodded and they both searched the room for their clothes. When they finally finished changing, they left the room and into a cozy living room. Temari went to the right into the bathroom. She's been in Shikamaru's place many times, so she knows where everything is. Shikamaru yawned and began making some eggs.

"Do you want some?" He called from the kitchen. He heard a muffled 'yes.' Temari came out from the bathroom and sat on one of the dining chairs.

"I don't know why, but I just love being at your house."

"Really?" He said grabbing plates.

"Mhm. It's just so nice and relaxing."

"Yeah it is." He set the breakfast on the table. "Juice?"

"Ummm, no water."

"Okay then." She heard the fridge opening and some pouring.

"Yeah, like I was saying. I feel...... safe here."

"Safe?" He said and gave her the cup with water. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Then he reached to the center of the table for bread, and began eating. Temari did the same. When they finished eating, Shikamaru began doing the dishes.

"I'll do them, it's the least I can do." Temari said.

"No it's okay."

"Let me do them!"

"Fine.... jeez." He dried his hands and went to sit on the couch. He stared out the window and sighed.

"I'm such a coward." Temari said behind him. He felt her sit on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"If I would of said something before.... we wouldn't of had one last day together like this."

"I should of said something too. It's not only your fault."

"Yes it is. I'm the one getting married. It's my fault that we can't be together."

"I was wondering, why are you getting married?"

"My father arranged this marriage. Gaara is trying to stop it, but he can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a forced marriage."

"What's that?"

"It's like an arranged marriage, but it doesn't matter what the victims do. It's still going to happen."

"Victims?"

"Yes."

"What if you're already married? Do you still get married?"

"I don't think so."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a week."

"We have enough time."

"For what?"

"Temari. I'm going to Suna with you."

"What for?!"

"I'll have to tell Tsunade before I go."

"You're not going!"

"Yes I am. Temari. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I've known you for a long time. I know everything about you. We trust each other till death."

"You're right. I know everything about you too."

"I know. I'm twenty-two. and You're twenty-five."

"Are you calling me old?"

"We're both Jonin level ninjas."

"Shikamaru what are you ranting about?"

"Hmmmm I'm pretty sure you still want to be a kunoichi. And I'm not going to stop you from being one."

"Shikamaru......?"

"How many times can we see each other?"

"Huh?"

"How many times do we see each other a year?"

"I think six."

"We'll double it. And see each other every month. We'll take turns."

"Turns?"

"You've never been here when it snows have you? It's beautiful."

"No I haven't"

"You're going to love it."

"Can you please tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"Snow. I'm talking about snow Temari. What month is it?"

"It's November."

"What day is it?"

"I think the twenty-ninth."

"It snows around the first week of December."

"Umm okay."

"Three day journeys. And you only have a week."

"Stop talking so much! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about and you're just spitting out random things!"

"Temari?"

"What!?"

"Who are you marrying?"

"A guy named Katsou."

"Katsou?"

"He's a ninja from our village."

"Why did your father pick him?"

"My mother and his mother were best friends. They got pregnant at the same time hoping their kids will become best friends or lovers. Talk about crazy. I don't even know Katsou, so that was all a waste."

"Why don't you know him?"

"Well, after my mother died, Katsou's mother never spoke to us again. She never liked my father. Neither do I, so I don't blame her."

"Why didn't you ask her to cancel the marriage?"

"She's dead."

"Ohh." Shikamaru sighed and stared out the window.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" He turned towards her.

"What where you talking about earlier?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it would work."

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Shikamaru reached forward and grabbed her hands.

"Well....."

"Just say it."

"I know it sounds crazy, but what if we get married?" Shikamaru whispered.

* * *

**Horrible way to end this chapter. I don't like cliff hangers. Kami, this story sucks :/**

**I promise I'll write better ones lol**

**RxR please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. I've been busy.**

**I read the reviews and I agree the beginning does suck lol xD**

**Here's the next chapter. Ohh and review please?**

* * *

"Sh-shikamaru?" Temari gasped.

"I know, it was stupid...." He let go of her hands and looked out the window.

"Let's talk to Tsunade."

"Okay." Shikamaru got up and stretched. They left and headed towards the Hokage building.

"So Shikamaru, Naruto is going to be the next Hokage huh?"

"Well he did save us. He's also really strong. I can't believe he actually brought Sasuke back."

"I thought Sasuke was a goner, I wonder how he did it."

"Yeah me too."

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"I haven't spoken to him, but I've seen him around, he seems less of a douche." Shikamaru laughs.

Temari smirks, "How?"

"I saw him holding hands with Sakura, and he was..... smiling at her."

"Awe." Temari smiled.

"Yeah I-" But he was cut off by Temari's kiss. It was just a quick peck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. "We're going to figure this out Temari, I promise." They walked in silence.

"We're here."

"Naruto might be in there." Shikamaru said.

"It's okay, he's going to be the seventh Hokage so he should know."

"You're right." He opened the door and let her go in first. They went up the stairs from the inside. Temari knocked on the huge doors of the Hokage's office.

"Enter." They heard Tsunade yell. When they walked in they saw Naruto arguing with her.

"OI! Granny! I wanted to say that!"

"Shut up Naruto! I'm still Hokage!"

"For now." Tsunade glared at him. "Hey Shikamaru," Naruto said grinning, "And Temari, what brings you two here?"

"Naruto keep your mouth shut! I'll be the one speaking."

"For now." Naruto smirked. Shizune who was behind Tsunade sweat dropped.

"I should go." Shizune said gathering some papers, "I'll be back with more paperwork." She left.

"Lady Tsunade, permission to speak?" Temari said.

"We're not in the military Temari, just go on with it." Naruto said.

"We sort of are Naruto." Shikamaru grumbled.

"What is it Temari?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm getting married." Temari said.

"Yes I know, you're brother has sent me a letter saying he wants you to leave today."

"WHAT?! You're getting married?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"I don't want to get married Lady Tsunade," Temari said her voice cracking. Tsunade stared at her curiously. Naruto stayed quiet. "Is there anyway to s-stop it?"

"Temari, as the Third Kazekage's daughter you should of seen something like this coming."

"I know," Temari said tears running down her cheeks slowly. Tsunade then stared at the gap between Shikamaru and Temari, "It's just-"

"I understand Temari, there's no need to explain." She stared into Shikamaru's eyes.

"I don't understand." Naruto said.

"Shi-shikamaru..." Temari began crying now, she reached for his shoulder, but he embraced her instead.

"Dont cry Temari." He whispered.

"Ohh...." Naruto said. He stared at them and then out the window lost in thought. "Granny..."

"I know Naruto, but this isn't like what happened with you," Tsunade said. He then looked down at his left hand, "the Hyuuga's are part of this village, and Temari isn't. I don't know what to do." She finished. Naruto rubbed his wedding ring smiling. He imagined his wife, Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"What if she's already married, they can't force her to marry whoever she's suppose to, right?" He stared into Tsunade's eyes.

"Shika....maru....?" Tsunade said wide eyed. Naruto stared at him speechless. Temari is still in his arms, trying to stop crying.

"Answer me!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Naruto said running out the room.

"I don't know if Suna's laws are like us, but here it's positive that an arranged marriage would be cancelled if the bride or the groom is wed to somebody else, but with permission of both living families."

"Shikamaru." Temari said.

"What is it?" He asked her. Tsunade sat behind the desk in silence.

"I need to go."

"Not yet, Temari." He hugged her tighter.

"Granny Tsunade, I sent the letter." Naruto said.

"What letter?" Shikamaru asked.

"I told Naruto to send a letter to the Kazekage before you knocked."

"She didn't let me read it though."

"What did you say?"

"I told him 'Of course Temari's friends will escort and attend the wedding. She'll be arriving soon.'"

"How many?" Temari asked.

"You know the usual...." Naruto said grinning.

"Twelve.... isn't it Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Isn't that a bit to much? What if you need them for some missions?"

"Well Team Kurenai and Team Gai are out on missions, so six of you will be leaving today. The others should be there a day after you."

"Lady Tsunade, you knew this was going to happen, what exactly are you planning?" Temari asked.

"Of course I knew. And I knew Shikamaru wasn't going to like it. It's obvious he loves you. I was wondering when he was going to tell you, but this happens." Tsunade sighed.

"We're going to stop this wedding!" Naruto grinned.

"Hold your horses Naruto and don't blurt things out like that. Shikamaru is going to stop this wedding, the rest of you are going to sit and watch. Act like you know nothing."

"Does everyone else know?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, you'll have to them-"

"That I'm getting married." Temari finished for her.

"Don't worry Temari." Shikamaru kissed her.

"Wait, why can't I do anything?" Naruto looked at Tsunade. "You're not allowed to butt in, you hear me?" Tsunade growled.

"Yes Granny Tsunade!" He stepped away from her.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said.

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru, are you gonna let me do something?" Naruto asked. His arms held his head and he stared at the sky waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry Naruto. Now go tell the others to meet at the front gates in an hour."

"Fine, fine." Naruto said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are you going to do?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to talk to this Katsou guy." Shikamaru said simply.

"And if he doesn't listen?"

"I'll stop the wedding by force then."

"How?"

"I can't tell you."

"Shikamaru, I command you to tell me!"

"I'm sorry Temari, but you have to stay clueless till then."

"Are you going to tell Gaara your plan?"

"Of course." They walked a little more.

"My stuff are at the inn." She said.

"Ohh yeah, heh. I forgot." Shikamaru said.

"I'll meet you at the gates then." She said.

"In an hour." He kissed her and they walked away from each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is happening while Tsunade and the others are talking, I know it's kinda short, but I promise to write a longer one. I actually finished this on the fourth and was going to upload it until I saw the time o-o and today (5th) was my cousins birthday (which I totally forgot about lol) I actually just got home from the party, so I was like what the heck, why not upload it now? Hope you like it :) Review please!**

* * *

Gaara stands in his office staring out the window, watching the bird thats caring his message. His face holds no expression, but inside he's worried. A knock on the door brings him back to reality.

"Enter." He says.

"Kazekage, Katsou has arrived." A shinobi says.

"Very well, bring him in."

"Yes sir." He leaves. Gaara sits and waits patiently for him. He hears another knock and and says another, "Enter."

A man with semi-long brown hair enters. His headband is located above his hazel eyes and is half shown because of his side bangs. His skin is tanned, he wears a blue muscle shirt and brown pants.

"Good morning, Lord Kazekage." Katsou said and bowed.

"Good morning Katsou." Gaara said staring into his eyes. Katsou gulped.

"I'm going to be marrying your sister, Temari."

"Yes I know that."

"Don't worry Kazekage, I'll take good care o-."

"She can take care of herself." Gaara glared at Katsou.

"I know that she can, what I'm trying to say is that she'll be living in a nice new home, I am marrying her so I don't think she's going to be living here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to be her husband soon, she'll be living at my house."

"She's not going to be happy."

"Being a mother and a housewife, that's what every woman dreams of becoming. I can give her that."

"You do not the type of woman Temari is. She does not want to become a housewife."

"I know that she is a strong kunoichi, but maybe it's about time she retired." Gaara glared at him. _'This man.... how can he say something like that?'_

"I might not fully understand love, but I know that you do not love her. You don't even know who she is." Kastou stay silent. "Why are you marrying her?"

"Before my mother died, she told me to marry her. I don't want to go against my mother's wishes. Also she's very beautiful and strong. She's the perfect woman, and I can have her."

"You don't care about Temari. I do not want you marrying my sister."

"Kazekage, there's nothing you can do. I am going to marry her."

"Your life is going to be hell when you say 'I do.' Temari will kill you. For your own sake, don't go on with this wedding."

"I know it's going to be rough in the beginning, but she'll eventually fall for me."

"She's never going to love you Kastou."

"Why not? She doesn't love somebody else right?" Gaara stayed silent. _'Does she love someone? She is a female, and they always 'love' a guy don't they? But Temari doesn't even speak to any men here. Wait what about when she goes to Konoha? She spends a lot of time with that guy...... Shikamaru, that's his name right? Maybe she's attracted to him.'_

"Kazekage?"

"Yes?"

"Does she love someone?"

"I am not Temari. So I can't answer that."

"I see."

"If she does, what will you do?"

"Marry her of course."

"Even though she loves somebody?"

"Yes, Temari is going to be my wife. Not someone else's."

"Katsou. You are not going to marry her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm tired of this Katsou. I can't believe you've been talking about Temari like she's some sort of toy to play with. Especially in front of me. She's my sister, and she doesn't deserve a bastard like you."

"You can't do anything about it Kazekage."

"Get out." Gaara spat. Katous chuckled and left, slamming the door. Gaara glared at the door for a minute, then whispered. "If killing you is the only way to stop this wedding, I will do it."


End file.
